Marauders Plus Fanfiction Equals Trouble
by Therealmsblack
Summary: Remus gets a new laptop and is exploring the world of the internet with James and Sirius when they stumble across a page called "Fanfiction." There are quite some interesting stories on their, and are curious to find out what words like 'slash' mean.
1. PRONGS WE'RE FAMOUS!

"PRONGSIE-PIE!" a very hyperactive, or should I say normal, Sirius Black screeched as he ran into the Potter household. His family had let him stay there for the last two months of the summer, before he and James Potter got shipped back off to Hogwarts for their 5th year. Not long after Sirius had flung himself onto James' back and was riding him around like a horse, the doorbell sounded again.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled again, and starting riding a very confused Remus Lupin around, much to James' amusement. He was also staying for the last couple months while his parents went on a long business trip. Soon after the 3 best friends had gotten settled, Remus had brought out a large black bag and settled it on James' bed excitedly.

"Guess what Dad got me!" he said.

"Er, a bag?" Sirius guessed, causing Remus to roll his eyes.

"Guess what's _inside _the bag," he explained.

"Um, another bag?" James tried, and Sirius snorted.

"Mhm, another bag Prongs, that's why Moony is so excited," Sirius chuckled.

"Hey, my guess was better than yours!" James defended.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty," Remus rolled his eyes again, causing James and Sirius to shut up.

"Okay, I doubted you two would have known what it was anyways," he said, "It's a muggle thing. It's called a laptop," Remus said as he pulled the shiny contraption out of it's case.

"Oooh, shiny. Sirius likey, Sirius WANTY!" Sirius breathed as he examined the computer.

"NO TOUCHING!" Remus gasped as he pulled the electronic out of the boy's reach. He breathed on the spot where Sirius had tried to grab it and wiped it clean. He nodded and opened the computer and turned it on.

"Woah," James breathed as the Windows logo appeared on the screen. Remus logged on in silence and finally Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What does it do?" he exclaimed, and Remus chuckled.

"Practically anything, really. You can learn anything on here, see anything, hear anything, and do anything," he said thoughtfully,

"Ooh, look at this, it's called the Internet," he said, clicking on a little "e" at the bottom of the screen. James and Sirius "oohed" and "aahed" as Remus opened up a page called "Google" or something weird like that.

"What do you want to search up?" he asked the boys, who looked ready to pounce on the computer in excitement.

"Search up my name," James suggested, and Remus nodded. He quickly typed in "James Potter" and they waited for the result.

"PRONGS YOU'RE FAMOUS!" Sirius shouted as many pages on him showed up, as well as countless pictures.

"Bloody hell," James gasped at all the (correct) information about him on the page.

"Search me up!" Sirius shrieked, and Remus obeyed. Seconds later, hundreds of pictures of a much older Black heir popped up and Sirius frowned.

"That's not me," he said, and Remus frowned too.

"Well, he kinda looks like you. He's older, yeah, but I think that might be you in the future," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, see, his hair is the same style, and you have the same jaw line and cheekbones," James pointed out, and Sirius and Remus stared at him.

"What? I notice these things, okay!" he defended, and his friends shrugged.

"But that's not me, I'm beautiful," Sirius argued, and Remus sighed.

"Okay, whatever Padfoot," Remus gave in, knowing how stubborn the dog was.

"Search yourself up Moony," James suggested, and Remus' eyes lit up. He typed in "Remus Lupin" in record speed and James and Sirius burst out laughing when they saw the pictures.

"What happened to you Moony?" Sirius teased once he could breathe again.

"Bugger off," Remus muttered, before he had an idea. He typed in "the Marauders" in the search bar, and read the suggestions underneath.

"The Marauders Map," he read, "they know about the map!"

"What's this? The Marauders fanfiction," James read, "click on that." Remus obeyed and soon they were taken to a page full of stories about the trio, as well as their other friend Peter Pettigrew, and occasionally their friend Lily Evans.

"What's this one? 'The Untold Stories of the Marauder's Dorm Room'," Sirius asked, quickly skimming the description.

"Hey Padfoot, this ones stars us!" he cried, having read the description before the other two.

"I wonder what 'slash' means," James pondered, and Sirius shrugged.

"Let's find out," Remus said, before clicking on the link to the story.

**A/N: So I hope you like it so far! I'm planning to have a few chapters with this one, hopefully about 5 or more. It depends on how much inspiration I have ;) I'm planning on adding Peter in the story, but I might not. I'm open for story ideas after The Untold Stories of the Marauder's Dorm Room, so tell me what you want them to read. I'll update with in the next week so keep posted **** -Leila**


	2. So That's What Slash Means

"Okay here is it," Remus said aloud as the page opened. He, along with James and Sirius, started to read, but far too soon he was more disgusted than he had ever been in his life. That was saying something, as he spent the most part of the last 5 years of his life with James and Sirius. The really gruesome thing was that, this, this, violation of Sirius and he's privacy (not that this actually happened, no way in hell, just because the author had described certain parts of the anatomy that did **not **need to be described) was far too descriptive, and, graphic for his liking. James seemed torn between amusement and repulsion, while Sirius was paling rapidly while his eyes grew large and he started mildly gagging and turning a faint green.

"Er, Moony, I think we know what slash means," James said quietly.

"Not to mention that other word, smut was it?" Sirius said, tearing his eyes away from the screen. No, he would not read another word of this story. Remus could not speak, he was far too noxious.

"Hey Padfoot, mind telling me why this happened on _my _bed?" James said slowly with a smirk. Sirius looked at him in confusion and disgust, but James simply pointed to a couple of lines near the bottom of the document.

"_Hey Moony," Sirius said, his voice ragged and husky._

"_Yeah Padfoot," a very tired Remus said, gasping for breath._

"_I don't think Prongs would be very happy if he found out," Sirius said. Remus popped and eyebrow and Sirius pointed down. Down at the wrinkled and stained sheets with Quidditch equipment in the design. James' sheets; James' bed. Remus just looked up at Sirius in fear, but the Black heir's face was indifferent…_

"You read all the way to the bottom?" Remus cried once he felt stable enough to talk without rushing to the bathroom. James shrugged and winked at the two in front of him, and that was enough to make Remus gag again, and send Sirius rushing to the bathroom to vomit. James smirked at the outcome and Remus glared at him. James looked thoughtfully at the screen again, and said, "So _that's _what those stains were." That alone caused Remus to fly towards the bathroom in the hallway at record speed, face a sickly green, knowing James' ensuite was currently in use. James, chuckling and proud of his abilities, took over the laptop and was scrolling through the authors other stories. Soon he came across one named "Age Is Only A Number, Even If You're 20 Years Apart." The main characters were Severus Snape, and some kid named "Harry Potter." "Probably some distant relative," James thought as he started reading the short story. Soon, however he had found out that this boy, who was doing things no man should to Snivellus, was his son. The last coherent thought that ran across his mind was: "If I had a kid, I would name him Elvendork," before he rushed off to yet another bathroom in the Potter household.

**A/N: Thanks so much! I already have 4 favorites and 6 followers and that was only the first chapter! I give a big thank-you to ****Megluvscupcakes who gave me the idea for the "Snarry" bit. R&R and I'll have the next chapter out soon, promise. It might be a little late because I failed a History quiz and might get my laptop taken away, but I have other resources, just they'll take a little longer. But anyways, thank you so much! Luv u guys! **** -Leila**


	3. Hogwarts Playboys

Disclaimer: Eh, everybody writes these now. Why not? Yes I own Harry Potter, come and get me wizard cops! *Aurors break down door and point wands at me* I WAS ONLY ACTING UNDER THE IMPERIOUS! *Auror's leave* They shall never know…

**A/N: Sorry the chappie was so short last time! Didn't realise the length until I uploaded it. Hopefully this one will make up for it! Thank you so much, you guys are amazing! I now have 3 reviews, 5 favourites and 10 followers, and that's a lot for me when I only have 2 chapters up! Thanks sooooooo you guys are the best! I have decided to feature some of my own other stories on here, because I feel sorry for the boys and want them to read something funny for a change. Maybe you guys will read my other stories after this chapter?**

Once the boys had regained their composure, Dorea Potter, James' mum, called them down for dinner. Needless to say, none of them had much of an appetite. Once they had shoved down enough food to please Mrs. Potter, they all ran back upstairs to discover more stories about themselves. They were 99.9% sure that the whole website wasn't all nastiness. Hopefully.

"Hey, what's this one?" James pointed out as they were scrolling through one author's page. Her (yes, they had discovered it _was _in fact a her, and Sirius had been drawn to the fact that her user name was 'Therealmsblack' and that her favourite person was Sirius) page was all stories based on them, except for one odd one about some weirdo named Frodo. A recent story, named "Easter Surprises" was listed, and starred James and Sirius. Remus, Peter and Lily also seemed to be involved.

"Hey, look, this is a funny one! No smut or slash or anything!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus rolled his eyes. He clicked on the link and waited for the page to open. Soon, yet another story greeted them, but they knew this one was at least teenager boy friendly. As they read the first couple of lines, Remus saw James wink at Sirius out of the corner of his eye. The prank featured was certainly something along the lines of the black-haired Marauders. He groaned, and began to count the days until Easter, waiting for the attack of the pink Slytherin common room. But, when he read ahead to the part where Snivellus played a prank on Sirius and James, he started laughing uncontrollably. He was disturbed by the fact that the slimeball had actually thought of a good prank, but it was funny nonetheless. James and Sirius seemed horrified that Snape had gotten revenge, and managed to make them think that they were fully clothed while they were actually stark naked. Remus had finally regained control of himself, and started reading again. It wasn't too long before he lost that sliver of control again.

"That's not fair, why do you get all the girls swooning over you?" James whined as the only reaction to his nudity was a red Lily and company. Sirius merely shrugged and used the excuse of "I'm better looking." Of course, this led to a 10 minute long argument, but Remus was used to this topic already.

"Let's keep reading, c'mon," Remus reminded them of the computer, and their attention was occupied yet again. Remus had to bite down on his finger to keep the laughs from escaping his mouth when McGonagall, and a blushing one at that, had confronted James and Sirius about their lack of apparel. He lost it when she undid the curse, and they seemed unbothered by it. He had only managed to read the part where they stood on top of the house table and summoned their brooms when he fell of his chair. Sirius and James were already discussing whether or not to call themselves the "Hogwarts Playboys" and to make the signature bunny their logo, when a certain Charlus Potter had stepped in the room, declaring that it was time for the boys to go to bed.

When he heard the words "Playboy" however, he stopped dead in his tracks. He had heard of this company, oh yes, his ears still had a faint ringing after that lecture (more like endless battle cry) from Mrs. Potter, and wanted explanations as to why his 15 year old son was discussing it. Remus had managed to pull himself together again, and put his hands over James and Sirius' mouths. He shot a "You don't want to know" look to Mr. Potter, and he decided that he really didn't. The man left the room, utterly confused, and didn't hear the cry of shock that came from Remus when James and Sirius simultaneously licked the palms of Remus' hands.

**A/N: Well there you go, the third chapter of hopefully a five-chapter story! I plan to feature one more of my stories in this one, but I'm open to any ideas and suggestions that you guys may have. Please read my story, it is called "Easter Surprises" and please please please R&R. I really need a great idea for the 5****th**** chappie and I'll give a shoutout to whoever reviews the prize-winning idea Hope this made up for the short chapter before –Leila **


	4. Victory Dance

**Disclaimer: WHEN YOU'RE READY COME AND GET IT, BUT YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET IT, CAUSE HARRY POTTER'S MINE, *Auror squad surrounds me* *AVADA KEDAVRA LIKE CRAZY* MWAHAHAHAHA. Okay, calm yourselves, it's not mine….**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and you guys don't know how thankful I am to you guys, you're the best! The next chapter will sadly be the last, but I'm thinking about writing an AU fic about Lily and the Marauder's giving little Harry The Talk. Until then, keep reading this one **

"Hey guys, is any one of you expecting mail?" James asked as he saw a magnificent snowy owl perched outside his bedroom window. The rest of the boys looked over and Remus' eyes widened.

"That's Leila's owl, Athena!" he exclaimed and rushed over to let the beautiful bird in. It hopped onto James' desk and Sirius popped an eyebrow.

"Who's Leila?" he asked, his features arranged into a confused expression. Remus and James stared at him like he had just asked the dumbest question ever to be asked in the history of the world.

"You're not serious," James said, and Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, I would kinda expect my best mate to remember that my name is Sirius," he said cheekily, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"How 'bout some hints. She's my twin sister, both you and James' best female friend, the girl you are madly in love with; did I mention you have a raging crush on her?" Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh, _that _Leila," Sirius said slowly.

"How many Leila's do you know?" James asked suspiciously. Sirius merely shrugged, and grabbed the envelope out of Remus' hand.

"It's for you mate," Sirius said, handing the letter over to James. He opened it and pulled out the parchment inside and read aloud.

_Dear Prongsie-poo,_

_I'm coming over for the rest of the summer, and shall be arriving probably minutes after you get this letter. I shall be ready to rip Moony a new one because he ditched me, but my mum already clarified with your mum, so everything's okay. Oh, and tell Sirius to give up the act that he doesn't know who I am, he's just embarrassing himself. See you in about a minute, _

_ Leila 'Sly' E. Lupin_

Just as Remus paled at this threat, and Sirius started freaking out because she could tell what he was doing when she was who knows how far away, a fox appeared from under James' bed, and Lily walked into the room.

"You guys –are – too easy!" Leila cried in-between laughs, once the fox had transformed back into her human form. Along with the boys, Leila was an unregistered animagus, and went with her brother during his transformations

"Wha-what?" James stuttered. How long was she hidden in his room?

"Do you know how easy it was to-to write that letter and send it to you from the hallway?" Lily cried, also laughing at their faces. Soon, Remus, Sirius and James started chuckling as well, and Leila plopped down on James' bed. Lily sat down beside her and smirked at Sirius.

"So, I hear you're _madly in love _with Lei," she said, and Leila and Sirius blushed deeply.

"Should we leave so you two can snog or something?" Remus joked, and Sirius and Leila looked at each other, then back at Remus hopefully. Remus looked horrified, and immediately placed himself in-between Sirius and Leila.

"Nope, nuh-uh. Not happening. She's my sister, twin sister, and off limits Padfoot," Remus said strictly, and Sirius pouted as Leila glared at Remus.

"Technically, I'm your older sister," she snapped.

"By a minute," Remus muttered, and James rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Lily spotted the laptop on James' pillow.

"Who's is that?" she asked, and Remus raised his hand

"Mine, just got it a week ago," he replied, and she grabbed it. She examined the page before gasping.

"Lils, what is is?" Leila asked.

"These, these stories are about us!" she cried, skimming the descriptions on the page.

"Did you write them?" she asked, turning to Remus.

"No, just found them on a website. They got some pretty cool ones," he replied, and filled her in on the whole concept of "fanfiction." Lily almost barfed herself when he very briefly explained the "Wolfstar" buisneness.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't do any harm reading a story," Lily said thoughtfully, and she clicked on a story marked "We're Doing Parenting Right, Right?" which was listed under the 'humor' section. As she started reading, she soon realised that the story was about her and James, more specifically her James and their **son **Harry. No, she would never marry James! She couldn't, she only came here because of Leila, and she felt kind of bad for Remus, being stuck with his twin and the black haired Marauders. They could be quite the handful at times. As soon as James had realised that the story was about him and Lily being married, and having a son, he concluded that this would be true. Sure, the defence where he would name his kid "Elvendork" and not Harry was still in motion, but at least he had a kid! James stood up and pumped a fist in the air, and started doing a sort of victory dance.

"I married Lily, I married Lily," he chanted while hopping around his room. Sirius joined in too, but got a whack upside the head when James realised that he was saying that _Sirius_ would marry Lily. He quickly changed it to "James married Lily, James married Lily!" and jumped around with his partner in crime. Lily was watching in horror, Lily was laughing and teasing Lily, and Remus watched in bemusement.

"Enough!" Lily shouted, once she could speak again, and slammed her foot on the floor. The room was in silent shock, until Leila stood up and smirked.

"You married James, you married James," she started singing, and Lily groaned. Soon, Leila, James and Sirius were all dancing around the room, all shouting things that had 'married' in it. Remus put his arm around Lily in a comforting way, before whispering "you married James, you married James," softly in her ear. Lily let out a hmph! of frustration, before getting out and slamming the door. The celebrations went on until dinner, where they met an angry Lily in the dining room. Dorea and Charlus Potter seemed to have heard what happened, and were smirking too, knowing that Lily Potter was likely to happen.

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated earlier, and I hope you guys don't hate me! I tried to make this one long to make up for it, tell me what you guys think. The next chappie will sadly be the last, and will be a sort of story where Leila and Sirius get together, and so do Lily and James (more victory dances approaching!). About the Leila thing, no it is not my real name, so I'm not really using myself (even though it is ;) Thought I might as well add myself in **_**one **_**of my stories, even if it's only briefly and an OC. Whatevs, hope you guys liked it anyways. -Leila**


	5. LILY JAMES ARE GETTING MARRIED!

**Disclaimer: WOOOHOOO I OWN HARRY POTTER YEAHHHHH! Dumbledore: Ms. Black, is there something you wish to tell me? Me: Er, I, um, yeah. Sorry Professor, I don't own Harry Potter…..**

**A/N: So, this is sadly the last chapter **** I'm soooooo sorry for not updating earlier, but I tried to make this chapter nice and long (in my opinion) to make up for it. Tell me what you think! Sorry, but to fit the plot, I'm making a sudden change so this will be the summer after their 6****th**** year, so it will make more sense when Lily finally says yes to James. Hope you guys don't mind! **

"I'm sorry Leila, but I will never date Potter," Lily said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Leila stared at her, annoyed by her childish behavior. She knew that Lily fancied James; she had been her best friend for more than 6 years, she could tell these things.

"Says the girl who has to stop herself from drooling every time he walks into the room," Leila muttered. Lily, however, caught on and spun to face Leila.

"Look who's talking!" Lily defended, and Leila looked horrified.

"Ew, no! I don't fancy James! He's like a brother to me!" Leila cried, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not James, I'm talking about Black," Lily corrected, and red automatically filled Leila's face, much to Lily's pleasure. Leila started stuttering before frowning and looking at Lily questionably.

"What?" Lily asked.

"That's the first time I've heard you call him James," she said, cocking her head to one side. Lily's cheeks turned pink, before replying, "Well, he has changed. I guess he deserves _some _respect."

"What do you mean?" Leila asked.

"You haven't noticed? He's less cocky, less arrogant, and has stopped asking me out," Lily explained, and Leila thought about the words.

"Well, maybe puberty finally hit him and he's turning mature," she joked, and Lily chuckled softly.

"Maybe," Lily said quietly. Leila frowned at her again, before shaking her head and standing up.

"You coming?" she asked Lily, who looked deep in thought.

"Woo, earth to Lily," she said while waving her hand in front of Lily's eyes.

"Wha?" Lily said, looking up and the concerned Leila. Leila studied her for a moment before putting on one of her trademark smirks.

"Looks like somebody was in Jamsie-land," Leila teased and Lily jumped up from the chair.

"No I wasn't!" she retorted.

"Mhm," Leila replied and Lily started chasing her around. Little did they know that the 3 Marauders happened to be outside the door, eavesdropping on their conversation since they had been walking by the girl's room and heard the word "James." They all exchanged looks before sprinting back to James' room, where Sirius and James started doing another victory dance, each for their own reasons. Remus sat on the bed looking thoughtful. Leila fancied Sirius? No, that couldn't be right, he must have heard wrong. He would just have to watch more carefully and find out for himself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Leila?" Remus asked his sister uncertainly, pulling her over once she had dismounted her broom. They had all been in an intense game of 2 on 2 Quidditch, as Lily didn't play. He had been watching her over the last few months, and had concluded that his twin _did _like his best friend. He knew about the rule where you're not supposed to go for you're mate's sister, but he didn't know if Sirius did. He had figured out that Sirius liked his sister too. He had already talked to Sirius before the game, and he could say that he had never seen the boy play a better game of Quidditch in his life. He was positively thrilled when Remus said he approved and Sirius could hardly wait to ask Leila out after Remus talked to her. He had sworn on his life that he would never hurt her, and Remus had seriously warned him that if he ever did, he would have to sleep with one eye open every full moon.

"Yeah?" she replied, placing her broom on her shoulder casually. Remus looked nervous, she wondered what was wrong.

"Er, well, I've noticed that you seem to be, er, looking at Padfoot a lot, and I, um, well I know he likes you back, and uh, well, I just wanted to say that, I," Remus stuttered and Leila watched her brother patiently. There was no point denying it, Remus was her twin, he knows everything about her. She waited and didn't interrupt while the boy made a fool of himself.

"I just, okay I know Padfoot likes you, and I know you like him back, and I would be okay if you two started dating," Remus finally said. Leila blushed furiously and nodded quickly. Remus smiled and walked off, before giving Sirius a thumbs up, who was making his way towards Leila.

"Hey Sly," Sirius said awkwardly, and Leila let out a little cry of shock and jumped around. She calmed down when she saw it was just Sirius, but the blush never left her cheeks.

"Hey Padfoot," she replied, and he smiled. Ah, that great big smile that won every girl over. He walked over to Leila and surprised her by entwining his fingers around hers. She beamed at him, and in turn surprised him by stepping onto her tip-toes and giving him a light kiss on the lips. Leila couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face after that; it was priceless! She smiled and walked over to Remus with him, Sirius left with his mouth opening and closing silently like a fish. Suddenly, Leila looked up at Remus and launched a hug upon him.

"Woah, Lei, what's all this?" he exclaimed, very surprised.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

"For what?" he asked.

"I never would have had the courage to do that if you didn't tell me that he liked me," she said, pulling back and looking him in the eye. He smiled and put an arm around her, before looking at James and Lily, who were talking as they walked up to the Manor. Leila concentrated hard on sending Lily a thought; it was something they had learned to do in their 3rd year. They could have conversations without saying a word. Ah, the joys of magic! She then sent a thought to James too, giving him the go signal. Up ahead, they could see James turn to Lily.

"Um, Evans, I need to ask you something," James said nervously, running a hand through his messy locks. She turned to him and smirked at how uncomfortable he was.

"Yeah James?" Lily said and James gasped. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and he just stared at her.

"You called me James," he almost whispered, and Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I mean, I'm at your house, I think I should be on a first name basis with you now," she said matter-of-factly. James frowned, but shrugged it off.

"Well anyways, er, Lily, um, here I go. Ev-Lily, will you go out with me?" he asked, waiting for the usual "I'd rather be disintegrated by a dragon!" or something like that, but instead, Lily just smiled.

"Actually, I would love to," she said, and James' eyes widened.

"You're not serious," he said, wondering if this was a joke or not.

"No, Sirius is over there," she said, nodding in the direction of his still flabbergasted and anxious friend, who was watching the whole exchange intently, along with Leila and Remus.

"Let me rephrase, you're not joking?" James asked.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p.' James looked at a loss of words before the largest grin ever known to man appeared on his face and he picked Lily up and swung her around.

"Yes! I promise you Lily, you will not regret this decision," he said sincerely, and Lily surprised him, just like Leila did, and planted a soft kiss on his lips. If you're wondering, that's what Leila had told her to do, in advance, as she had not wanted to ruin the moment by telling her right after she said yes. James looked ready to pass out in joy, and Leila, Remus and Sirius let out cheers and started running towards them. Leila reached Lily, and squealed in delight, before Sirius jumped onto James' back cheering "FINALLY!" Remus was watching the whole scene unfold before him, and smiled at the meaningful glances Leila and Sirius kept making at each other. Sirius jumped off James' back, and ran towards Potter Manor yelling: "MR. P! MRS. P! LILY AND JAMES ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Mr. and Mrs. Potter nearly had heart attacks when they heard this, but joined in the celebrations when they discovered the truth from Remus. Mr. Potter started cheering, and Mrs. Potter was deep in discussion with Leila, no doubt already planning the wedding. They could all easily say that it was the best day of the summer.

**A/N: Well, there you go! The last chapter, and I hoped you all loved it! Again, I'm sorry for updating late, but I really hope this made up for it. I'm going to start working on a story about "Where do babies come from" and intend to make it a Marauder or Next Generation story. Probably Tonks asking, or maybe one of Harry's kids. Or an AU one where Lily and James survived. But none the less, keep posted and I'll try to get it up soon. Byeesss! ∞Therealmsblack∞**


End file.
